La triste vie d'une mage de pluie
by Yayiko
Summary: Je ne suis pas doué pour les resume dsl, l'histoire est centre sur Juvia et sa vie ainsi que son histoire avec Gray (fusion du chapitre 2 et 3) Chapitre 4 en cours
1. Chapter 1

**Bon voila ma toute premiere fiction j'espere quel vous plairera **

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas malheureusement ils appartienne a Mashima-Sama **

** Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Une petite au cheveux bleu pleurait et une voix d'homme lui hurler dessus "c'est de ta faute"

"Non non arrete sil-te-plait" implore elle

"c'est de ta faute" cria encore la voix

"Non c'est faux non arrete"

"C'est de ta faute"

"Tu me fait mal arrête papa"

"TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE TU M'ENTEND DE TA FAUTE JUVIA"

Une jeune femme agee de 18 ans au cheveux bleu ressemblant beaucoup a cette petite fille venait de ce reveiller effrayer

"Encore ce reve" ce dit elle et tourne la tete vers son reveille qui indiquer la date du jour "c'est aujourd'hui"

Cela fesait une semaine que Juvia Lockser ce reveiller apres avoir fait le meme reve ou plutot cauchemar chaque annee a l'approche d'une date precise elle decident de se lever pour prendre une douche puis s'habiller et aller a la guilde de fairy tail et peut-etre voir aussi un mage de glace dont elle est follement amoureuse meme si elle avait peur de ce faire jeter encore une fois elle esperer que peut-etre aujourd'hui elle aura de la chance ca lui fera peut-etre oblier ce jour qu'elle detester

le jour qui est celui de son anniversaire

* * *

**Je sais ce n'est pas tres long mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre en plus la suite je l'ecrirais le plus vite possible a bientot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voila Le deuxieme chapitre de ma fic**

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas malheureusement ils appartienne a Mashima-Sama**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Avant d'ouvrir la grande porte de la guild Juvia inspira profondément puis entra comme le plus souvent il avait une bagarre général elle ce dirigea directement au comptoir ou se trouver Mirajane et Lucy

"Juvia tu va bien c'est quoi cette tète"Demanda Lucy en voyant l'air légerment triste de son Amie

"Rien absolument rien Lucy-san tout va bien"répondit la mage d'eau avec un faux sourire

En réalité Elle n'allait pas bien du tout mais ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amies et surtout elle voulait éviter les questions

Son regard ce posa sur Gray elle decida de tenter sa chance et ce dirige vers lui

"Gray-Sama"

"Tu veux quoi"repondit celui ci visiblement agacer qui commencer a découragé Juvia

"Juvia Voulait vous demandez si vous voulait faire un tour avec elle"Demande elle

"Oh non je crois que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit apres les Grand Jeux Magic je t'ai dit que je dirais non a tout ce qu'il me plait pas y comprit ca des fois je me demande si t'es normal vraiment "

Maintenant elle etait plus que decourager c'etait decider il pouvait l'envoyer balader et dire ca n'importe quel jour sauf celui ci mais elle decida de rester calme et de repondre

"bien Je suis desoler c'est stupide c'est vrai bon il faut que j'y aille salut"dit elle avant de partir vers la sortie marchant avant d'arriver au parc elle ce cala contre un arbre avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol en pleure cet fois c'etait decider jamais plus elle ne laissera quelqu'un lui faire du mal elle redeviendra ce qu'elle etait avant une personne anti-pathique ne laissant paraitre aucun emotion encore moins en la presence de Gray Fullbuster ce type et maintenant pour elle l'homme le con et le plus gros salaud au monde elle a tout fait pour lui essayer de changer etre differente mais ca ne suffit pas

Apres un bon moment elle avait fini par se calmer et c'etait lever pour rentrer chez elle en verite elle marcher sans trop savoir ou aller jusqu'a ce que

"Juvia?" demanda une voix derriere elle

"Lyon" en se retournant "que fait lyon ici"

"eh bien je voulait te voir tu vois pour te souhaiter un tres bonne anniversaire" dit un peu rouge

"Lyon c'est souvenu que c'etait aujourd'hui"demande elle entonner

"bien sur et je me disait si pour l'occasion tu accepterait de diner avec moi"

"oh je je c'est tres gentille mais pas aujourd'hui j'aller rentrer"

"tu sais quite a prendre un rateau au moins sois honnete"dit il

juvia reflechisse Lyon avait toujours etait bien avec elle meme adorable et il n'etait pas comme l'autre idiot

"En verite tu as raison je ne suis pas honnete je deteste le jour de mon Anniversaire"

"mais pourquoi...attend je viens de remarquer tu as dit je" dit il surpris

"j'avais remarquer en faite parler a la troisieme personne me donner le sentiment que je n'etait pas seul "

"tu sais j'aimerais savoir un peu plus sur toi enfin si ca te derange pas "

"non et je pense que ca me fera du bien" repondit elle en souriant "Donc j'ai grandit dans une petite ville loin d'ici ma famille mon pere, ma mere, ma soeur ainee et moi fesions partie d'une communauté mon pere etait prêtre mais il avait beau l'etre c'etait un homme voilent il c'est mit a battre ma grande soeur depuis son plus jeune age apres ma naissance la premiere fois qu'il m'as frapper j'avais 3 ans ma mere n'as pas supporter et elle a plonger dans une deppression surtout quand mon pere a a.. a violer ma soeur alors qu'elle n'avait que 8 ans un jour en rentrant elle et moi en la trouve les veine du bras trancher avec une lettre a cote mon pere a reporter la faute sur moi j'avais 5 ans ce jour la mon pere ma attacher et m'as marquer au fer rouge avec une croix dans le dos bien sur maintenant on ne vois rien mais ca m'as pris beaucoup de temps enfin breve un jour il a voulu me violer ma aussi ma soeur c'est interposer elle avait 13 ans il a attraper par les cheveux la balancer dans un coin et il la frapper quand il c'etait éloigner il c'est approcher vers moi et continuer ce qu'il avait commencer apres quand j'ai eux la force de me lever je ne reconnaisser plus ma soeur elle etait morte battu a mort ,la raison qui m'as pousser a detester mon anniversaire c'est que ce jour la il m'enfermer sans rien pendant 7 jour puis un jour il est partit j'ai etait pris en charge par l'orphelinat de l'eglise mais mon pere leur avait tellement raconter des mensonges sur moi sur le faite que j'etait dangereuse a cause de mes pouvoir que les autre enfant me fuyez surtout que j'amener la pluis et les bonne soeur qui devais s'occuper de nous me maltraiter je n'avait pas les meme droit que les autre certaine meme disait que j'avait tuer mon pere puis a l'age de 15 ans jose de phantom lorde me proposa de faire partie des 4element voila"conclut elle

"Juvia je suis vraiment desoler"

"tu n'as pas a l'etre c'est vrai quoi"

"et ton ...ton père tu la revu"

"Non mais je pense qu'il est encore vivant parfois la nuit j'ai peur qu'il rentre et qu'il qu'il" elle ne put finir ça phrase quel fondit en larme

Lyon s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce calme

"merci je ...ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien tu sais" le remercie elle

"de rien tu sais j'ai une idée tu m'as dit que tu n'as jamais eut un anniversaire normal"

"oui pourquoi?"

"alors aujourd'hui je vais faire en sorte que en un jour tu rattrapes ces 18 dernière années

"que veux tu dire par la lyon"

"eh bien c'est simple on va faire tout ce que une personne pourrait faire a son anniversaire et ceux dpuis son enfance" expliqua lyon  
"tu n'est pas obliger"repondit la mage

"si je veux que pour une fois tu sourit sans etre obliger"

Alors toute la journée ils ont fait différente attraction et Lyon n'a pas arreter de couvrire Juvia de cadeaux

A la fin de la journee il decida de la raccompagner

"Merci beaucoup pour cette apres midi" dit Juvia

"pas de problème , oh j'avait presque oublier" dit il avant de sortir une petite boite de sa poche et de la lui donner

"Non je crois tu m'as asse donner de cadeaux "repondit la mage gêner

"celui ci est celui de t'es 18 ans ouvre le"demanda lyon

Juvia pris la boite et l'ouvrit il y avait un pendentif en argent en forme de spiral avec une petite pierre brillante au millieu

"Lyon il est magnifique" dit la mage d'eau fasciner

"Tu veux que je te le mette" demanda l'argenter

"oui bien sur"dit elle en soulvent ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse le lui mettre

Arriver au domicile de la mage il entendirent une voix

"Qu'es que tu fait ici l'idiot"demanda l'inconnu

" et toi Gray?" repondit lyon

"Oh tien Gray comment tu va , Lyon me raccompagner chez moi apres que nous aillons passer la journee ensemble" intervins juvia

"a ta place je resterais loins de lui tu risque de chopper sa connerie"dit le brun

"Je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas toi car lui en plus d'avoir un cerveau il s'en serre "Dit elle avant de ce retourner vers Lyon "Merci encore pour cette journee" puis elle l'embrasse sur la joue et rentre chez elle

Une fois chez elle Juvia aller bien dormir , pour une fois dans sa vie un de ses anniversaire avait etait exceptionnelle


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le chapitre 4 j'aimerais m'excuser pour les ÉNORME faute d'orthographe ça a toujours était mon plus grand problème mais je fait de mon mieux pour les éviter mais merci de trouver mais idee bonne je suis tres toucher**

**Pour une des anonyme qui m'as laisser un com's Merci pour tes compliment et je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais faire**

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas malheureusement ils appartienne a Mashima-Sama**

** Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Cela fasait 1 semaine depuis l'anniversaire de Juvia et celle ci d'ailleure ne parler plus a Gray  
a la guilde elle agissait comme d'habitude sauf que obssesion pour le mage avait disparut ce que mage au long cheveux argenté avait remarque cela et lui demanda

"Juvia tout va bien entre toi et Gray"  
"oui" repondit la mage d'eau " pourquoi cette question mira-san"  
"eh bien vous ne vous parler plus et tu n'est plus comme avant avec lui "  
"Comment ca"  
"Comme par example quand il se deshabille tu es la premiere a reagire mais plus maintenant et ca c'est bizzard"dit la demonne  
"oui d'accord Juvia trouve que Mira-san s'inquiete pour rien elle ne devrait pas Juvia va bien elle a juste ouvert les yeux sur le fait que Gray ne l'aimera jamais" expliqua la bleutée  
"Non c'est faux toi et lui vous etes fait pour etre ensemble et ..."  
"pourquoi parce que lui c'est la glace et moi l'eau"la coupa Juvia enerver " ca ne veux rien dire Gray est un salaud que je ne veux plus revoir mais malhereusement nous faisons partie tout les deux de la meme guild"  
"Ca a avoir avec ce qu'il t'as dit la semaine derniere" Demanda Mirajane  
Juvia ce tourna vers elle avant de reponde "Peut-etre mais de toute façon j'aurais du me douttait de sa réponse pour lui je suis ce que je suis une fille bizzard qui parle d'elle a la troisieme personne qui poursuit un homme qui ne voudra jamais d'elle qui a un passe tellement douloureux qu'elle souhaiter ne plus vivre , maintenant si tu veux

bien m'excuser il faut que j'y aille "elle se detourna de Marajane et partie apres etre sortie de la guild une main reteins son bras  
"Gray qu'es que tu veux encore"  
"il faut qu'on parle tout les deux" dit sérieusement le mage de glace  
"de quoi je crois que la derniere fois tu as tout dit non alors salut"  
"Non attend c'est pour ca que t'as changer et que tu me parle plus et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir parce que tu t'es pris un vent d'ma part serieux"  
"On ne peux pas changer en une semaine Gray ce que tu vois c'est la véritable Juvia Lockser et puis qu'est ce que ca peut bien te faire hein tu m'as bien fait comprendre un nombre incalculable de fois que tu n'en avait rien a faire de moi mais moi j'ai persévérer car j'etait amoureuse de toi et maintenant...tu sais quoi laisse tomber"finit elle par lacher " mais tu sais quoi tu va finir surement ta vie seule car aucune femme ne voudra de quelqu'un comme toi Gray Fullbuster vous etes l'homme que je deteste le plus au monde et je ne veux plus jamais de ma vie vous revoir" Elle se libere de son emprise et part  
lui il etait rester la il repensa a ce qu'elle lui avait dit "j'etait amoureuse de toi" elle l'aimer et lui l'avait rejeter tellement souvent mais pourquoi justement ce jour la elle avait décider d'abandonner c'etait la question que Gray ce poser il commencer a comprendre pour quoi ca lui faisait mal d'avoir entendu ca

le lendemain Juvia se réveilla de très bon matin mais ne voulait pas sortir de son lit elle repenser a sa discution avec le brun et surtout le passage ou elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait aimait qui etait faux puisque qu'elle l'aimer toujours et ca, ca la tuer de l'intérieur elle voulait ne plus le détester mais c'etait plus fort qu'elle , elle lui aurait tout donner jusqu'a sa vie mais lui n'en avait que faire ,elle devait tourner la page mais elle n'y arrivra pas  
Apres mure reflexion elle decida d'aller a la guild ,des son arriver elle ce précipita au bar ou Mirajane etait assise  
"ah je Juvia bonjour comment tu vas ce matin"Demanda l'aînée des Strauss  
"Tres bien"répondit la mage d'eau  
"le maître voudrais te voir pour une mission surement"  
"ah d'accord j'y vais merci" repondit la mage avant de partir direction le bureau du maitre  
elle toqua a la porte puis entra il y avait le maître mais aussi... Gray? que faisait il ici  
"ah Juvia te voila"  
"oui maître vous m'avait appeler"  
"oui je voulait te confier une mission et tu seras accompagner par Gray"dit le vieux maitre  
"QUOI VOUS ETES SÉRIEUX"s'exclama les deux mage en meme temps  
"tres et je vous le dit tout de suite vous ne pouvait pas refuser"  
"bien c'est quoi cette mission au juste"demanda le mage de glace  
" votre but est de vous assurer le bon déroulement d"une soirée de gala organiser par un riche homme d'affaire Peter Hunt il donne la succession de son entreprise a son fils et veux l'annoncer pendant le problème c'est qu'il a beaucoup d'ennemis et ne veux courir aucun risque"  
"Bien on pars dans une heurs"ordonna Gray a Juvia sans même lui laisser le temps de dire ou protester quoi que se soit

1 heure plus tard a la gare de Magnolia Juvia etait a l'heure mais pas Gray en dirait et ca lui taper sur les nerfs elle devait passer une presque deux semaine avec lui seul elle ne tiendrais pas soit ses sentiments referons surface sois elle lui dira en face ce qu'elle pense réellement  
Une voix la sortie de ses penser  
"bon t'es prête"  
"quoi euh oui je suis prête" répondit elle encore perdu  
"alors allons y"  
Une fois dans le train le silence etait a son comble assis l'un en face de l'autre a aucun ne prononça un mot en plus le voyage durer 19 Heures  
"La mission est sensé durer jusqu'à quand " Demanda le mage  
"Probablement dans deux semaine "  
"Merde"  
"Ehhh oui tu te retrouve coincer avec moi la folle dingue désoler mais moi non plus ca ne m'enchante pas d'être coince avec un idiot comme toi "dit la mage  
"c'est pas pour ca dans quelque jour c'est l'anniversaire de la mort dans mon maître Ul"Répondit Gray de mauvaise humeur  
"Ah je suis désoler"  
"Pas la peine tout le monde est désoler et j'en marre de la piter des gens aucun de vous ne sais ce qu'on ressens qu'en a était la cause de la mort d'une personne qui a était comme une deuxième mère pour vous une personne qui vous tiens a cœur "cria il  
"tu crois" demanda Juvia d'un ton étrangement calme " moi mon père était un homme violent qui me batte moi et ma grande sœur ce qui a pousser ma mere au suicide il a violer ma sœur et quand c'était a mon tour elle ne la pas laisser faire et il la battu a mort sous mes yeux j'ai passer ma vie jusqu'à mes 14 ans a etre battu violer et torturer par mon propre père en plus j'etait rejeter par tout les autre a cause de mes pouvoir alors oui je ne te comprend pas parce que j'ai surement vécu pire" elle ce leva et sortit de la cabine

Gray resta sans bouger il etait surpris elle avait tout balancer tout en restant calme, il se rendait compte que sa vie n'avait pas etait facile elle n'avait pas d'amis et sa famille etait loin d'etre un lieu accueillant et chaleureux il se sentait coupable de l'avoir pousser a bout et de toute les fois ou il avait etait blessant envers elle ,il réalisa que ca lui faisait rappelait toute les fois ou elle avait etait rejeter  
Il se leva et partit a sa recherche le train etait presque vide donc ca ne serais pas compliquer au bout d'un moment il fini par la retrouver seul elle avait l'air calme mais ses yeux était rouge a force d'avoir pleurait  
"qu'est ce que tu veux " demanda la mage d'eau sans même avoir eu besoin de ce retourne  
"je je voulait venir m'excuser pour tout a l'heure "  
"c'est rien maintenant tu pourrait me laisser seule "  
"bien" dit il avant de sortir et de la laisser  
Juvia décida après 2h d'aller dormir c'est deux prochaine semaine elle être long très très long

Apres 18h de route les deux mage arrivèrent a destination la maison de leurs clients était immense un majordome vin les accueillir pour les emmener voir le maître des lieux

c'était homme assez âgé brun et grand portant un costume

"Bon je suppose que vous connaissez le but de votre mission "demanda l'homme

"oui monsieur Hunt nous connaissons tout les deux notre mission il faut protéger votre famille et surtout votre fils pour qu'il assure la succession de votre entreprise" répondit Juvia

"exact"affirma Mr Hunt avant de ce tournée vers Gray " votre ami mademoiselle n'a pas l'aire très loquasse"

"Oui je sais il est souvent comme ca que voulait-vous"

"Tres bien Albert conduisez les dans une chambre pour qu'il puisse poser leurs affaires"ordonna l'homme d'affaire

"Bien monsieur ,Mademoiselle et Monsieur suivez moi sil-vous-plait"

Les deux mages suivirent le vieux Majordome jusqu'à leur chambre heureusement que c'était une suite et donc il y'avait deux chambre ce qui soulagea Juvia elle avait peur de ce retrouver avec Gray dans le même lit et que ... non elle ne devait pas penser a ca elle décida d'aller ce coucher en disant que le voyage l'avait épuiser laissant seul le mage de glace qui n'avait rien dit depuis un bon moment il repense a sa discussion avec Juvia dans le train il ne savait plus quoi penser un jour il a rejette et l'autre il se soucie d'elle même si il se soucier de tout c'est amis avec Juvia c'était différent "tout ca de la faute de ce crétin d'Lyon"pensa Gray,il est vrai comme même que l'avoir vu avec elle l'avait mis en colère sans savoir pourquoi

Il décida d'aller dormir la nuit porte conseil non

* * *

**ca vous a plu j'espere laissez moi des review Please et vos idees ou impressions a bientot pour le prochain chapitre**

**Encore une fois desoler pour les faute si vous en repérer vraiment desoler (encore :p)**


End file.
